


Ladies And Broken Gentlemen

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [24]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Porn, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Suicide, Thor Angst, Thor Feels, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki fell, Sjöfn and Thor had a moment shared through grief where they kissed. What would have happed if they didn’t stop them selves? Angst, drama, smut. (Although this is supposed to be more emotional then smutty) A massive trigger warnings at the end so you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies And Broken Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?

Her was sorrow deep like bottomless pit, like a labyrinth of confused thoughts, guilt, memories and worries. Sjöfn reached her hands up and touched his face, gazing in to his eyes. Her touch was soft with her delicate hands. Sjöfn was small for a woman of Asgrad, her touch reminded him of Jane’s.

“You know my sorrow…” She breathed. “You’ve lost him and the one you loved.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, slightly her lips ghosting across of his. To her he wasn’t Thor, her friend; he was simply someone who could remove the thought of Loki from her mind. Both of them wanted to ease their misery for their losses the idea of finding some semblance of peace in someone that understood the pain that was deep and aching. Thor was surprised in his own actions, kissing her back parting her honey lips with his tongue. To Thor the person he was kissing was not Sjöfn but was the mortal that he had left behind, and to her he was his brother, with raven hair and green eyes.

She should have stopped, knowing what she was doing was deplorable to the memory of her Prince and to Sif who held feelings for Thor. But her mind was clouded with grief, the type of unyielding pain that killed common sense and only left the want for a moment. One single moment with out seeing Loki behind her eyelids. The same could be said of Thor wanting to forget the death of his brother and the mortal he would never see again and comfort came from Sjöfn’s lips and touch. Thor backed her in to a corner sure that no one would see them. He felt nothing like Loki, he was far too gentle lacking the erotic perversion that her prince once had. She hadn’t realized how cool Loki’s skin truly was until Thor touched her, even his mouth seemed warmer. Their body temperatures were obviously different. She felt him hard against her. Thor clinched his jaw as he rocked his hips, their lips still interlocked. He pulled the top of her gown down, exposing her breasts. Kneading them softly in his large hands. He could not ignore her beauty, her smooth dark skin, and her curly long hair. He didn’t dare look in her amber eyes knowing it wasn’t passion in them but sorrow. Sjöfn pulled away and turned around, arching her back and sticking her ass out before lifting her grey gown exposing her backside.

“Do it.” She said simply and coldly. Thor unlaced his trousers and positioned himself at her entrance. Sjöfn licked her fingers and applied some of the spit to her pussy, knowing she more then likely wasn’t wet enough. Thor pushed in to her slowly meeting a little bit of resistance. Sjöfn winched slightly at the tugging feeling, but it subsided rather quickly.

“Fuck.” Thor swore as he started thrusting in to her, his strong hands holding her by her hips. She tried to forget who was inside of her blocking out his grunts and imagining the moans of another. Thor closed his eyes not wanting to be reminded that he was fucking the woman that his brother loved. He wanted to imagine that Jane was the one he was inside of. And for a few moments, Sjöfn’s wet tight quim made it all go away. Even thought she was starting to feel good there was hollowness inside of her. Thor’s pants grew more rapid and his thrusts harder. It had all of the makings of a pleasurable experience but there was nothing. Sjöfn put her hands on the wall in front of her and sobbed silently.

“Loki.” She whispered. “I’m so-“her words cut short by her physical orgasm but she didn’t scream nor writhe only clinching her eyes shut and trembling. Thor trusted a few more times before coming as well pulling out right before he finished and came on her ass. As soon as he did he fully realized what he had done, disgust washing over him and tears formed in his eyes. He was going to say something anything but Sjöfn stood up and adjusted her dress with no words she walked away form him.

“Sjöfn…I-I-“ he sputtered but there was nothing, she didn’t look back at him only continuing down the hall. She was still crying once she came to the door that hadn’t been opened since his fall but there was no sobs only tears falling with no emotion. She pushed the door open and stepped in, feeling the residual magic that gave her goose bumps. She breathed in deeply, and savored the memories that her and Loki had shared there. Trivial moments that didn’t seem worth remembering int he moment, of him sitting in his chair by the fire place reading, his laugh that she heard a million times but couldn’t imagine anymore, waking up next to him and wondering if she slept in his bed more she did her own. It had felt that whatever piece of her was left inside had died when Thor touched her. Leaving only an oddly shaped emptiness inside of her.

She walked towards his desk; picking up one of his many books she pulled it open and smelled the parchment. Her eyes finally landing on his golden handled dagger, the blade was singing to her. She picked it up the metal catching the glint of light coming though the door. She had thought about it running along her wrist but she thirsted for something less survivable and more painful feeling as though she needed to suffer for what she had done to his memory. It wasn’t a thought just a simple action, driving the blade in to her gut with a sloshing noise. She raised the blade again digging through her flesh, muscle, organs and second time.

“I-I’m sorry!” She sobbed, stabbing herself over and over.  She fell to the floor dropping the dagger spilling the blood out of the five deep wounds. “Lo-ki.” She choked testing the metallic liquid fill her mouth. The physical pain was nothing compared to the hurt she felt in her soul. It wasn’t a quick death but in the end the light left Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir’s eyes all vain.

For the man she died for wasn’t dead and he would learn after being dragged back to Asgard after his disgrace on Midgard that she had taken her life. That she suffered, and drowned in her own blood on the floor of his chambers the stab wounds given with his own dagger.  But there was one that carried guilt greater then Loki himself, but no one would ever the real reason for her driving herself to such actions other then Thor Odinson. The God of Thunder would forever carry the blame of her death on his shoulders. And there was nothing neither men nor Gods could do to put her back together again. 


End file.
